Fraternization
by So Teeny
Summary: [Hughes x Roy][One shot] All because of that one summer night...


Fraternization  
_By Lain Blackchurch_

* * *

If anything, the kiss that summer of their graduating year at the university had been awkward. Extremely awkward. Awkward to the point that had Roy Mustang blushing as lips met his, warm and soft, pressing lightly against his own. It had been inviting, the way Maes had leaned forward expectantly, and how he'd simply felt his body lean forward as well. Warm arms had pulled him closer at the waist until their bodies were touching so completely and so wholly that Roy honestly couldn't feel his feet touching the ground or the see the dimly-lit room in the dorms of Central University. He didn't care at the moment, because all he could truly focus on were citrine eyes shut behind oblong glasses. His body had given way to trembling as a hand reached up and lightly brushed some hair from his forehead, and the lips moved lower, kissing down his neck and causing him to moan softly.

However, after the split second of a moment, he felt his body go into a free fall as he looked to the ground, blinking away tears in a confused manner. And now, here he was, doing the same thing to ward away any tears, looking off to the side where a window was letting in soft evening street-light. A hand softly touches his, fingers brushing his own and lacing them together. The table in the corner of the bar had been well-concealed from wandering eyes, so it wasn't the contact that worried Roy or caused his stomach to perform a few daunting flips up his throat. "Roy… listen, Roy, I'm sorry, okay?" Maes' voice whispers lightly and Roy looks to him. "If you didn't like it, you could have told me. I'd have stopped." The hand moves about his wrist, tightening its grip.

Ever since he'd left home on the small train to Amestris where he'd planned to go to school on full scholarship, he'd wondered just what life would be like here. Ever since he'd stepped into his dorm room where he had met Maes Hughes, who was sitting on his bed, idly throwing knives at a target a few feet across to the other side of the room, he'd wondered just what had been running through the young man's head. He'd been lost for the first few weeks, stumbling through school, no academically but socially, being from the East and understanding little of what exactly was considered proper there in a more urban setting. They'd spent time together… quite a lot of time.

"_You're hurting me, Maes," he whispers at last, biting his lower lip as he feels the man's fingers biting into his wrist deeply. He can't help but shudder just a bit and lower his head slowly, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes substantially. "Let go of me…!" he hisses through his teeth as he turns around violently and tears his hand away, head up and eyes glaring fiercely at Maes, burning with the intensity of fire, black eyes deep and seemingly unending. "Don't touch me," he whispers. "I don't want you to touch me again, please," he begs gently and looks to his wrist where he sees the almost white-hot touch of the man's hand, spreading. I'm just confused, he thinks to himself and then turns away._

"_Roy, come on. Roy look at me," Maes says and stands up, setting some money on the table to pay for their drinks and following Roy outside, quietly walking down the steps. The black-haired man shivers lightly as Maes sets a hand upon his shoulder and slowly slips it around both of his shoulders, bringing him close so that he can feel the warmth radiating from every pore in the taller man's body. A pair of fingers lightly turn his chin so that he is looking up at Maes quietly. "Listen, we'll go slow if you want. Hell, I'm willing to, because to be honest, I'll admit that I've never done this before."  
_

"_I couldn't have guessed the way you nearly fractured my nose the first time you tried to kiss me," Roy mumbles sarcastically and slips his hands into his pockets, pulling away from Maes' hand a bit and looking down, kicking a few loose rocks from the sidewalk. He feels his heart thud slowly in his chest as they then walk along in silence towards the university, where Roy figures that he ought to just collapse on his bed and claim to not feel well to avoid any sort of confrontation. Though, as if reading his mind, Maes moves his hand down to the top of his back, pulling him even closer and moving a bit more swiftly along the street lamp light. _

"_You're cold," Maes says and looks to Roy with relaxed features before taking a turn away from the university, puzzled just a bit but going alongside him anyways, finding the soft touch a bit nicer than before. He quietly buries his mouth into his scarf and shivers, looking around the area and finding nothing but cars occasionally passing by and lights on houses flickering on and off. "Roy, can you talk to me please? I feel like I'm talking to a wall wearing a black coat and a red scarf…" Maes suddenly chuckles, bringing Roy to look at him and then look away. _

"_It can't happen," Roy says firmly. "We're both pursuing military careers. It's… it's fraternization technically." At the end, he adds, "It can't happen."_

"_It's not like we're in the military just yet, damn it," Maes says fiercely, squeezing Roy's shoulders lightly and gazing at him with stern green eyes. "Come on, I mean… we're not doing anything really wrong now." He adds and Roy gives a lightly shiver, unsure of what to say to that really seeing that Maes has a slight point, though it's looked down upon rather austerely. Roy looks away a bit only to feel his chin jerked softly so that his eyes meet the taller man's. He stubbornly forces his chin back only to have it gripped so hard that he feels that it ought to have broken off by now. "Let's try, okay?" Maes then whispers. "Let's try it…"_

_Roy isn't sure, he tries to force his jaw away from Maes' hand but it doesn't seem to work, so he's stuck there, looking into his eyes and watching as they search his face and move down quietly. His other hand grips his scarf firmly and pulls Roy just a bit closer before he presses his lips hard to the black-haired man's, pressing him against his chest and breathing softly. Roy tugs away fiercely, covering his mouth lightly and shaking his head. "You can't just do that in public, Maes!" he hisses fiercely, trying his best to relinquish the heat that he feels rising up his neck and the want to lick the taste of Maes off of his lips and into his mouth._

"_I know you don't want to stop this," Maes says and reaches over, pulling Roy close suddenly around the shoulders and holding him there, one hand on the back of his head, firmly pressing, and Roy shuts his eyes, breathing in the scent of soft leather from his companion's jacket as he is nearly smothered in it. "You and I both know that we don't want to end it like this, so shut up and stop saying it isn't right, okay?" The voice is calmly and Roy shivers lightly before pulling away and letting out a sigh. There is a firm grip to his shoulder and he looks up quietly. "Good?"_

"_Yeah… Good…" he says calmly, feeling Maes' arm slip around his shoulders in a friendly gesture, and they walk down the street calmly. Roy wonders to himself just how long something like this could possibly last, when one, there are way too many things that could happen and ruin what they've been hiding, and two, the military is damn strict about fraternization. He sighs and slips his hands into his pockets, shutting his eyes and letting Maes lead him back to the university where they walk to their dorm, shut the door and curtain to the window, and silently crawl into one bed._

_Roy manages to fall asleep that night rather peacefully._

Damn it all, that one night… really did something to him. What it was, he'd never know.


End file.
